The truth will out
by akya96
Summary: Hermione has a secret. what will happen when the world finds out? Will she still be her when the truth comes out? *This is my first story. Please be kind*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters I just like to play with them.

HPOV

As she sat behind the bushes flanking the heavy oak front doors. She could have sworn she was being watched. No matter how much she tried she just couldn't shake the feeling, not that it mattered anyway. It wasn't exactly like she cared any more, as long as it wasn't one of her friends.

She sat there hidden in the shadows for longer than she had planned. It was so cold out here at this time of the morning that she could see her breath like smoke. Thinking of smoke, she pulled a small packet from inside her jacket and lit herself a cigarette. she knew it was a bad habit but she had worse. As she pulled in a large draw on her cigarette she couldn't help the thoughts that were running rampant through her mind. she felt a tear brake free and trail down her cheek. She had really had enough today, ok so she had been working herself to hard, she knew that, but then the letter had been delivered and she had known instantly that she would need more than just the night air and her cigarettes tonight.

she reached inside her jacket once more and then removed it baring her arms to the freezing night air. She brought the blade to her arms again and again until she couldn't decide if it was the blood the tears or both that was blurring her vision.

SPOV

He had been watching her since she left her common room and he could believe what he had seen. Now he had to decide what to do. It didn't take long. He walked over and carefully wrapped her in her jacket picking up both her and the paper that had fallen out and headed to the dungeons. He knew she would not take kindly to waking up under Poppy's care at the moment. Instead he laid her on his sofa, bandaged her wounds and covered her with a blanket. Now it was time to turn his attention to the paper, it had looked like a letter of some kind and while she would not thank him for reading it, he was hoping it would shed some light on what he had just seen. Maybe it would even give him a chance to help her. he picked it up and began to read.

Hermione,

I am writing to inform you that you will return home upon your next holiday. If you do not comply the punishment will be severe. We are unhappy that you did not complete your previous punishments, prior to returning to that school. Do not think that informing your little friends or anyone else for that matter will help you. Your Mother has already taken her punishment for allowing you to leave early and will not be able to help you should you defy me again.

I expect a reply promptly.

Father.

He just couldn't believe what he had just read. He had been given the impression that her parents loved and supported her no matter what. This however seemed to blow that out of the water. What was he going to do now?. He couldn't very well confront her given what he had just read. No he needed to be more subtle and see if she would tell him herself. He settled into his armchair and waited for her to wake up.

HPOV

As she slowly woke, she could feel the warmth of the blanket covering her. A scent surrounded her that she couldn't quite place, a mix of sandalwood and spices. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, it was in fact quite comforting. She moved a little trying to gage if the smell was coming from the blanket or the rest of the room. As she moved she felt the pull of the cuts she had made earlier. When she looked at her wrist instead of seeing the mess she expected, she saw neat white bandages. This was strange, she knew she wasn't in the hospital wing so who had wrapped her arms so carefully and where the hell was she?. Oh Merlin, how she wanted a cigarette, but she had just realised that she had no idea where her jacket had gone. Then it hit her. The cigarettes were the least of her worries. The letter was in her jacket and that was the last thing she wanted someone to find. It would bring up way to many questions that she was far from ready to answer. Her eyes saw the movement before her brain could catch up and she flinched out of pure instinct, before she realised who was in the room with her. "Pro...Professor Snape?." She was sure she was in for it now. He was the last person she would have expected or wanted to see right now. "Miss Granger, do you know where you are?." That seemed a little to mild for him, but she could see that he was waiting for her to answer. "No Sir, I haven't a clue to be truthful. all I know is that

I'm not in the Hospital wing." She was sure she saw a slight smile from him but it was gone to quickly for her to be sure. "Well Miss Granger, you happen to be in my personal quarters, I did not believe taking to you to Madam Pomfrey would be of benefit to you in your current state. I am more than equipped to deal with your injuries here." She was in shock. Not only was she in Snape's private rooms, but he had also dressed her wounds and left her to rest. Plus the biggest shock of all. He was being almost nice to her. "I don't understand Sir" she said, her voice shaky. "I brought you here to try and help you Miss Granger. As much as I may seem to be a cold heartless bastard, I do in fact care a great deal what happens to the students at this school. Even more so those of you that have returned following the war." She didn't know what to say. It was the most he had ever said to her in all of her previous six years of being taught by him. She knew that Harry had spoken with him a few times since the war had ended but they had never discussed what had been said. She knew that was down to Harry's respect for Snape's privacy.

"I have never believed that you did not care Sir. The number of times you saved our lives. The help you gave us even though it risked your own safety. The things I can only imagine you had to endure to help win the war. I have nothing but respect for you and everything you have done. I must admit I can't quite understand why you would allow me in your private rooms and why you would be nice to me. The person you yourself named an insufferable know it all." Again she was sure she saw a small smile, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Miss Granger, as much as you may think I do not approve of you. The truth is in fact quite the opposite. Unfortunately I have never been able to show you any favour. For a long time I had eyes and ears following me almost constantly and had I tried to encourage you, it would have been very dangerous for me, and even more so for you."

If she thought she was in shock before, it was nothing compared to how she was feeling now. He had as good as told her that he liked her. But what would he think if he found out the truth. He said he wanted to help her. Unfortunately she could not see how he would be able to do that without knowing more about her. "I thank you for your honesty Professor and for your kindness, but I really should return to my rooms before I am missed." "Miss Granger. First of all it is four am on a Saturday morning, you will not be missed for quite some time. Secondly I believe we need to talk regarding the reason I needed to bring you here in the first place. As much as I understand that it may be uncomfortable for you, it needs to be addressed before it gets any worse."

As he finished he handed her the cigarettes she had believed lost and she gratefully lit herself one. She almost choked however when followed her lead and lit one for himself. "So Miss Granger, would you care to explain yourself?." She didn't know what to say to him without giving away to much information. She took a deep breath and began. "Sir, what I need you to understand is, that this is not really a recent thing, it doesn't always take a lot to trigger me any more. Especially since the war and everything else." She held her gasp as she realised what she had said and could only hope that he hadn't picked up on it.

"So Miss Granger, would you care to tell me what caused you to begin this self destructive behaviour?." Well that was easy enough to answer without giving to much away. "It began when I was around ten years old. I don't however see it as self destructive. It helps to calm me down enough to deal with things." he sighed "And what pray tell does it help you to deal with?."

Shit now she was in for it. Trust him to go straight for that one. _"well in for a penny"_ she thought to herself. "Well when I was around eight I found out I was adopted. I didn't really take it very well. It caused all sorts of problems and upset my adoptive parents greatly. I wanted to find my birth parents and find out why they didn't want me." she took a deep breath and continued "I came to understand in time that given the war, my parents likely gave me up to protect me. It still hurt that I didn't get the chance to know them, or if they had any more children after me. Did I know them if they did?.

I know that I hurt my adoptive parents but it really couldn't be helped. I needed to know who I really was." She couldn't decipher the look on his face "Miss Granger, I understand it must have been difficult for you, finding out your parents were not who you believed. You obviously made some progress however in discovering that at least one of your birth parents were magical. It is not a great step from there to finding their names now that you are of age." At her shocked look he continued "Yes Miss Granger, I know of your third year bout with the time turner. If my math is correct, that places your age at nineteen rather than seventeen. Have you not thought to look into the matter of your parents since returning to school?." Now she was stuck. She knew exactly who her birth parents were but she dare not tell a soul, for fear they would not understand. "I brewed the potion before Harry, Ron and I left to hunt for horcruxes. So I am already aware of who my birth parents are. I am however the only one who knows the truth for the moment. I believe it is better that way rather than hurt people with the truth." She thought she caught a glimpse of shock cross his face before he spoke "You know who your birth parents are?. I had thought that your looks had been changed to match that of your adoptive parents. Given however that your looks have not changed, your birth parents must have chosen to give you to people who shared a likeness with themselves." She knew in fact that her looks hadn't changed because she had cast a glamour on herself to keep people from finding out.

She felt a strange tingle in her mind. She realised what he was doing. He was trying to use legimency on her. she slammed her shields into place and just prayed he hadn't seen to much. "Tell me Miss Granger, why were you thinking of Lily Potter?." She was angry now. "You tell me Professor, what makes you think you have the right to snoop inside my mind?." "Miss Granger. for your own safety, I suggest you calm down. I was not as you say snooping. I was merely trying to gage what state of mind you were in, given the current subject of conversation. I can see I was wrong to do so without informing you of my intentions. I must say however that your shields are very impressive. I did not realise you had any experience with Occlumency." She smiled slightly. "Whilst you were teaching Harry, I began to study the information the library held on the subject. My intention was to be able to help Harry if possible. Instead I found myself engrossed for my own reasons, and taught myself as much as I could. After I had exhausted all the material I could find, I went to the Headmaster and asked for help in learning more. Of course he looked into my mind and saw everything, but he did at least teach me to hide what he had seen. He called me a natural, but I'm not sure I agree with him. Sure the Occlumency seemed to come easy enough. In the end I only needed a fraction of my shields to keep people out of my mind. It was the Legimency that was so much more difficult. The Occlumency took me what seemed like the longest six months of my life. The year I spent training in becoming a Legimens with Professor Dumbledore seemed like hell. Some of the things I saw in his mind. I came close to giving up some days. But I couldn't stop. I wouldn't let myself." This time she saw true shock on his face before he spoke. "You mastered Occlumency in six months! And Legimency in a year!?." She nodded "I know you are probably wondering what took me so long. I'm sure it took you much less time than that." "Miss Granger, Albus was correct to call you a natural. It took me years to master those skills and I have long been classed as a natural. For you to have mastered both in such a short time, is unheard of. You would either have to have an extraordinary level of power from your magical core and/or a natural as one or both of your birth parents." She didn't know what to say to that without giving him way to much information. "Of course." he continued "If you know who they are, it would be fairly simple to discover such traits. It would require a few changes to the standard potion. I could have it ready in as few as three days." She knew that one of her parents was a natural, but she could not be sure of the other.

She found herself rather curious as to the outcome. now however was the time to be careful. "I would be very interested to learn if it was an inherited trait. I would however wish to view the results alone. I would be more than happy to share if one or both were or are naturals, just not who they are." He smiled slightly "I believe that would be more than acceptable. I will begin in the morning, it will be ready for you by Tuesday evening. I will send for you once it is ready. You may take it here if you wish to avoid prying eyes and I will return once you are done." It was her turn to smile now. "Thank you Professor, I really do appreciate this. I should be going though. Saturday or not I should try and get some sleep before the others wake me up to join them for breakfast." He nodded "Goodnight, Miss Granger." "Goodnight Professor, and thank you for your kindness." She smiled to herself as she walked back to her rooms. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe things could be ok in the end. Maybe she could know at least one of her birth parents. She just hoped everyone would not take it as badly as she expected, when the truth finally came out. She knew that Ginny would stand by her no matter what, but as for Harry and Ron she couldn't be as sure. She would have to talk to Headmistress McGonagall before she told her friends, just encase they reacted badly to the news. Fortunately that day was a little way off. She wanted to see the results of the potion first.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just like playing with them.

HPOV

It had been a week since she had taken the potion. She was becoming more and more sure that it would soon be time to talk to the Headmistress and tell her the truth. She didn't have long until she was due to bee going home for the holidays and that didn't bare thinking about. She was hoping if McGonagall knew the truth she may be able to keep her from having to go. She knew her adoptive Father would not be very happy with but she could certainly live with that. That was it decision made. She would go and see the Headmistress straight after dinner and go from there. Telling her friends would have to wait a little while longer.

She barely ate dinner that night. She was so nervous, but she knew what had to be done. As soon as she saw the Headmistress leave the hall, she said goodbye to her friends and headed for the Griffin that guarded her office. It was then that she realised she had no idea of the password. Instead she asked it gently "I don't know the password but I really need to speak with the Headmistress. It is rather urgent. May I please go up?." She breathed a sigh of relief as the Griffin began to move. It took no time at all for her to be stood outside the office door, and she almost lost her nerve. Well she would have done had she not heard McGonagall's voice from inside the office call for her to enter. Given that she had yet to knock it occurred to her that the now Headmistress had developed Dumbledore's talent of knowing exactly when someone was at the office door.

Slowly she pushed the door open. "Hermione, what can I do for you?." Came McGonagall's voice from behind the large desk. "To be honest, I don't really know where to start, but I guess I should try from the beginning, and hope what I have to say isn't to long winded." McGonagall smiled and motioned for her to go on. "Well I guess most of it began when I was around eight. I discovered that I was adopted and that it had been kept from me since I was a baby. I was understandably, I think upset that such a thing had been kept from me for so long. I think my adoptive mother would have told me had my Father allowed it. I began asking for any information they had regarding my birth parents. All it did was upset them further." She took a deep breath wishing she could have a cigarette, but continued "For years it was a taboo subject in our house. Once I came to Hogwarts I began to wonder if my birth parents were magical. It took me till my third year to find the potion recipe to find out for sure. I made plans to make it as soon as I came of age. Which thanks to my use of the time turner was just prior to leaving to hunt for Horcruxes. Having discovered the names of my birth parents, I was unsure of how to feel, and with the war going on I had no choice but to put it to the back of my mind as much as possible. Still it played on my mind. Even more so when I went to the abandoned home of one of my birth parents, and found a letter regarding my birth. My mother already had a child when she discovered she was pregnant with me, and knew she could not bring another into the life she was living at the time. She used a spell on herself once she neared her due date to go back in time to have me in safety. She named me before she left and I wish I had a chance to know her, but sadly that will never be." She saw the confusion on the Headmistresses face so she took yet another deep breath and explained.

"My birth mother was Lily Potter." McGonagall gasped "I can't believe it! I can't believe James would have allowed her to do such a thing."

She had known it would come to this. It was to be expected "James Potter, had no say in the matter. He was not told of the pregnancy and as he was not my father I can understand why." Again McGonagall gasped "I don't believe I understand Hermione." Again she knew this would come. "My mother had a one time affair with someone else and I was the result. To be completely truthful I did not know how to feel when I first found out. But now I couldn't be happier knowing that one night at least my parent were happy together. I know my birth Father has no idea that a child resulted from that night. I would like to tell him and hope that he may be willing to be a part of my life, and accept me into his. My main reason however for coming to you first is that I need your help. I have been sent a letter by my adoptive Father telling me I am expected home for the next holiday and I can not bare the thought of going. I turn Twenty next week and as an adult I would like to request permission to stay at Hogwarts and deny my adoptive Fathers orders. I have yet to tell my friends and whilst I know that Ginny will take it all in stride. Ron concerns me and Harry most of all given that we are in fact half brother and sister." She sat quietly waiting for the Headmistress to process it all and give her an answer. "Hermione, of course you may stay at Hogwarts. With regards to your friends I am willing to invite them here, so that you have support when you decide to tell them. May I ask you though who is your birth father? I may be able to help you to find him and tell him in as gentle a way as possible.

"Thank you Headmistress, its such a relief to know I can stay here at Hogwarts. I very much appreciate you support. As for finding by birth father, I already know exactly where he is. I have no issue with you knowing his identity as it may help when telling my friends. Rather than tell you however, maybe it would be easier if I remove my glamour and show you my true looks." McGonagall nodded. With a wave of her hand she removed her glamour and heard the gasp from the Headmistress as her features changed. Her hair straightened and darkened to a long deep glimmering black. Her height shot up from five foot two to five foot six inches. Her body slimmed out and her skin became paler and of course their were her eyes, that changed from brown to emerald green.

"I believe you are correct my dear. From the looks of you, you have your mothers eyes as does Harry. Your fathers height and skin tone and of course hair colour. You do realise he will be difficult to approach. Severus has never taken kindly to surprises." She smiled. "To be honest Professor Snape isn't the one I am most concerned of. I am most worried about how Harry will take it." McGonagall nodded "In that case let me wish you luck, and I will leave you to be on your way. Let me know when you wish to speak with your friends and I will set it up." "Thank you Professor McGonagall."

She walked slowly as she made her way to the dungeons, trying to decide what to say for the best. She knew that by now he would be in his private rooms. Gathering all her courage she knocked on his door. It flew open and there he stood with his trademark sneer on his face. Until he looked down and saw it was her stood in front of him. "Miss Granger, to what do I owe this visit?." He opened the door wider allowing her entry. "I needed to talk to you regarding the Parentum Inventorem." He smiled slightly and nodded. "And what is it that you wish to discuss?." This was it. "Well I would like to talk to you about the results to begin with. You said you were interested to know if one or both of my birth parents were natural talents. Well I can tell you that my Father possess a natural talent, which seems to have passed down to me." "That would explain your strength and the speed with which you mastered both disciplines. Would you be willing to share your fathers name? Its rather rare to hear of a natural Occlumens and Legimens, and I believe that I know most of them. It is possible if you wished, that I could introduce you." "I believe I should wait just a little longer before I tell you. Instead I will tell you my mothers name. I need you to understand however that it may come as quite a shock."

"My birth mother is, was Lily Potter." She saw the confusion on his face. "But that's not possible. James Potter was not a natural Occlumens or Legimens let alone both." "James Potter is not my father," she replied gently and with a wave of her hand removed her glamour for the second time that day. "How!?." she heard him gasp "It's not possible!. You would be a year below your insipid friends." She watched as he sank into his chair. "I should have been, had she not spelled herself back in time to have me and get me adopted for my own safety. I don't agree with her not telling you, but I guess she had her reasons. Had you known maybe we could have had a chance to get to know each other sooner. That is if you even want me as a part of your life at all.?" she looked down unable to bare his rejection. So it surprised her to feel his finger under her chin as he asked her to look at him. She raised her eyes and was shocked to see what looked like tears in his eyes. "Miss Gra... Hermione. This is something I would have never imagined, but please don't think I am unhappy. I am rather shocked however." he smiled. "I woke this morning a lonely old man and tonight i have a daughter. I would dearly love for you to be part of my life. As a start I would like to invite you to spend the holidays with me or at very least at Hogwarts. I would like if we can maybe get to know each other a little better, in a role other than Professor and student." It took her a while to figure it out but something in his eyes gave her pause. Then it clicked "You read my letter?" He nodded "I found you bleeding on the floor. I believed it could be a reason behind what I had seen. I would never have used it against you. In fact all I wished to do was help you. I apologize if you are angry." "I'm not angry. I know inviting me to stay is your way of trying to protect me and I appreciate it, I really do and I really do want to get to know you better. I have already spoken to the Headmistress and she has said I am able to stay." she saw him smile "Really?" "Yes really. I would love to stay." "I must ask when you asked Minerva?." "I discussed telling my friends with her and she offered to mediate." he grimaced "I had forgotten about your friends. How do you believe they will take it?."

"Ginny will be fine, she wonderful like that. Ron will probably blow up but will get over it in the end. Its Harry I'm worried about. He is going to lose a friend and gain a half sister, and I don't know how he will take that." "Harry is more mature than I think you realise sometimes. I am sure he will be just fine. After all he has been craving a real family for so long. To have a sister, would be wonderful for him. I believe that is how he will see it." She hadn't looked at it that way. In fact she hadn't been able to see past the fact that he would most likely never want to talk to her again. "Thank you, I hadn't thought of it that way. May I ask you a favour?" "Of course." "I need to write my adoptive father and tell him what he can do with his holiday plans for me. Would you mind if I sit here and write it. I feel comfortable here." His answer was to hand her parchment and a beautiful quill. She sat for a moment then began to write.

My most definitely not cherished father,

I am writing to inform you, that you can stick your orders where the sun doesn't shine. I will not be returning for the holidays. In fact if I get my way I shall not be returning ever. You are a vile man whom I would very much like to teach a lesson , but you are not worth it. Just so you are aware I have long known who my birth parents are and while I can not contact my mother I do have contact with my father. As much as you deserve everything you get, I would not wish trouble on him because of you. I can not however guarantee that once he is aware of everything that I will be able to stop him. I once looked up to you, but now all I feel is hate, contempt and disgust. You never broke me as you planned. As you did to your wife. No matter what others may think my true Father is a loving man who is willing to take me into his life and his heart. Which is more than could ever have been said for you. You are an evil man and I wish you had never been in my life. So I guess to finish. Don't give my love to mother, she is just as much at fault as you for standing by and allowing it all. Screw you, I hope to rot in whatever form of hell you go to.

Your never loving daughter.

As she finished her letter, she felt the relief of finally being able to write what she wanted to say to him. Finally having the support to do it.

She really did mean what she said in her letter. She hated him for the things he had put her through over the years and now she was free. She just had to figure out when to send it. She also needed to decide when she was going to talk to her friends. After all that had to come before she told Snape any more about her past. But before any of that she needed to sit down and find out what he wanted her to call him to private or public.

"Once I know everything he put you through? would you care to enlighten me?."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just like to play with them.

HPOV

For the last hour, she had been trying to get out of telling him everything. Even though the whole time while not pushing her, he had been telling her how much better she would feel once she had gotten it off her chest. "Hermione, I know it is difficult for you to talk to me about everything just yet. But please, I will not judge you for anything you say." She could see that he meant what he said but she was terrified of how he would react. Maybe he was right and she would feel better for telling him. Maybe it would be a good first step to an open and honest relationship with him.

"Ok, but it's a long story and I need you to bare with me. I also need you to promise you will try not to get angry or do anything rash until we have talked everything through." He looked unhappy about her request but he nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath and began. "From as far back as I can remember, I was only ever allowed to call my adoptive parents, Mother and Father. Which at the time I never realised was odd. Until I went to school and heard all the other kids call their parents Mummy and Daddy. No one seemed concerned that I didn't. I guess they just thought I was strange. Which became even worse when I began to show signs of magic at the age of five. Father was furious and threatened to remove me from school, until Mother stepped in and told him, if he removed me from school to many people would ask questions. So I was allowed to stay in school. But I knew what would happen if any of those strange things happened again while I was at school. It didn't go down well at home either but as all I got back then was his belt it wasn't to bad. Though at five years old it was none the less a terrifying prospect if I saw Father begin to undo his belt."

She shuddered slightly but continued.

"That was the way of it for a few years. With only the amount of beatings and length of time they lasted increasing." She sighed "That was until I turned eight, and everything just got worse and worse. I had managed to somehow turn the cat into a lizard. A bright pink lizard at that. Father exploded. In that moment I thought he was going to really kill me this time. As he was beating me he was screaming at me. How he wished he had never agreed to have me. How I was a waste of space. A freak.

Then the biggest blow, that he wished Mother had picked a better baby to adopt, rather than this. This meaning me was said with a kick. Though to be honest I didn't really feel the kick. What hurt the most was that I had parents who had left me to this. I cried for that. Thankfully the tears made him believe he had broken me enough and he left me be. It was that day that I found out, if I cried at the right time he would stop and leave me be. It went on like that for a couple years. Him beating me. Me crying and him leaving.

Until I was ten. My birthday was a normal rather uneventful day. He never beat me on my birthday. I have wondered since if he did it because in his own way it was a gift. Once it hit around eight pm, I was told to have a bath and go to bed. Which I did willingly, it meant I could read without being called names for it. It was dark when he came to me. He stood by my bed and told me, as I was not his daughter, it was time to teach me how to be a woman. As he undid his belt I thought I was in for a beating, but what came next was far worse. I don't to nor will I go into to detail bar to say that, that was the first time I think he had ever called me a good girl and told me he was proud of me. This happened for the next three nights. That became the routine from then on. I knew that when he told me to bath and bed it was one of those nights.

It wasn't until about six months later that it truly hit me. I got so angry that it was one of those nights that as I entered the bathroom I somehow made the bathroom mirror explode. The glass was everywhere and I could feel where it had cut into my arms. Then it hit me. I could feel. I stole a piece of that mirror and so it began. Since I arrived at Hogwarts, things have been at least somewhat better, bar summer holidays of course. When he he seemed to decide to make up for lost time. But at least while I was here he couldn't touch me. It was a new if only slightly better pattern than I had been in before. Until the last time.

Of course after the war everyone just assumed that I would go home. That I would want to spend time with my family. In truth I was terrified of what he would he would do. I hadn't told them I was leaving and I knew there would be hell to pay. I arrived home and almost immediately the beating began and I was dragged to my room. It was a month later when I realised I was late. I panicked. I knew the spell. I knew I could perform it. I dreaded the result. As I feared I was pregnant. I knew I couldn't keep it and for the first time I asked Mother for help. I saw the look of disgust on her face as I told her. She told me I had to get rid of it. She wouldn't have it in the house. Why she thought I would want it I will never know. Regardless she sent me away to a clinic and told me not to come home till after I had started back at school.

So there you have it my wonderful life in a nutshell."

She could see the hurt and anger almost rolling off him. What shocked her was that instead of exploding he wrapped his arms around her and just held her. As he let her go she looked up and saw a tear trail it's way down his cheek. "Your not angry with me?." She asked quietly "Angry, why would I be angry with you.?" She shrugged "I'm furious, but not with you. I would quite cheerfully murder that man that dared to call himself your father. The fact that you have managed to grow into such a kind hearted, generous person astounds me after what that waste of breath put you through." She smiled lightly at him as she stood " I really should be going, I need to talk to he Headmistress in the morning and then tell my friends the truth." He nodded "Goodnight Hermione." she smiled as she held the door open to leave "Goodnight Dad." And with that she left.

She could hear him as she shut the door. She nearly turned back at the sound of his sobs, but decided he would probably prefer to be left alone. He had been right however. she felt a lot better for having told him the truth. She just hoped that calling him Dad hadn't been to much for him to soon. She wanted to show him that she was ok with him being her dad and that she wanted him as part of her life.

The next morning she found herself sat in front of the Headmistress waiting for her friends to arrive. She was so nervous that her friends would not not understand, but most of all that Harry would hate her once he found out she was his sister. "It will be fine Hermione." Came the reassuring voice of Professor McGonagall. She knew everything would ok in the end, but it was how to start that was causing the nerves. It was another five minutes before they arrived. "What's going on?" "I need to talk to you all about something and I need you to be as open minded as possible." It was Ginny who answered "I've known something was up with you for ages. We'll all listen until your finished. Won't we boys!?." They nodded and Hermione cleared her throat and began.

"Ok, well I guess it's better to start as close to the beginning as possible. When I was eight I found out I was adopted and I very much wanted to find my birth parents. Unfortunately my adoptive father was not willing to let me search. It took me until I was of age. Just before we went hunting for horcruxes, I made the Parentum Inventorem potion, to discover who my birth parents are." "Who are they?" Do we know them?" Ron began. "Ronald, just let Hermione finish." Ginny bit at him and then looked to her to continue. "I did find out who they are, but it made the whole thing more difficult. I was going to you all once I had some answers. With everything that was going on at the time, I didn't want the truth to cause problems. So I kept it all to myself and then it never seemed like the right time to tell you. Recently I have spoken to my birth father and I would like to have my friends be part of it all. I would like to be able to finally drop my glamour and just be me." Harry still looked nervous, Ron looked confused and Ginny had a calm almost knowing look on her face. " I wanted to tell you all, but I was scared that you wouldn't understand. Ginny, Ron I know this will come as a shock to you but it will be harder on Harry." She took a deep breath "My birth Father is Severus Snape." She waited for the gasps to subside "I need you to understand that I'm not unhappy about this." "That's not what you thought would be hard on me though is it?." Harry asked not looking quite as nervous any more. "No Harry it's not. I think the best way to tell you is to first drop my glamour" She heard a fresh round of gasps and watched as Ginny grabbed Ron's arm rather firmly. Instead of a gasp from Harry, he stepped closer and looked into her eyes. "there's only one way you could have that colour eyes, that you would think would upset me and that's if your birth mother was..." She nodded "Are you angry Harry?" "Hermione for years I have thought of you as my sister, why would I be angry to find out you really are my sister. How could I be angry to find out I have a real blood family with me." She smiled slightly but was still unsure. " I thought you might be angry , once you found out that we had the same mother, but that my father is Professor Snape, not your dad." It was Harry's turn to smile.

"Hermione, I made my peace with Professor Snape and I know from the letters and diaries of Mum's that I have. That while she loved my dad and he loved her, they weren't in love with each other at the end. I also know that she loved Professor Snape very much more than he ever knew. In fact to this day I don't believe he knows how mum truly felt about him. She wrote often that she wished she could go back and not give him any reason to have her forgive him. She wrote often about him and in fact so did dad. I think dad knew that it was never really meant to be him with mum and had they survived I think he would have told her to go to him.

Please don't get me wrong I don't wish I had different parents and I don't wish that they had survived only to be apart, but had things been different I would have wanted to know they were happy. I think to many people put mum and dad on a pedestal and forget that they were just normal people. having read their diaries I can see both sides. I still love them but I'm not blinkered any more. I will give you mum's diaries to read if you want so you can get to know her better too. Then I think it's finally time to make copies for Professor Snape so he can understand that she always loved him."

It was the most she had ever heard Harry speak and it was such a relief to hear his words. "Ginny? Ron?" She asked quietly. "Hermione you are my best friend and like a sister to me and once me and Harry are done with school and marry you really will be my sister. I couldn't be happier. I know how much this means to Harry." and with that the redhead had thrown her arms around her and hugged her tight. It was now only Ron left to speak "Ron?" She was worried now. Ron was not one to keep quite, and if the bright pink colour of his ears was anything to go by it was only a matter of time before he said his piece. "Ron?" she spoke quietly hoping it may still be ok "Please Ron, I know this is may be hard for you to accept. But it's only my looks that have changed. I'm still me inside. Please Ron say something." in the time she had been speaking his ears had gone pinker still "HARD! HARD!. YOU HAVE NO IDEA! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK I WOULD BE OK WITH THIS. WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU WITHOUT FEELING SICK!. IT'S NO WONDER HARRY'S MUM GAVE YOU AWAY. WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT TO LOOK TWICE AT A MISTAKE LIKE THAT! SHE SHOULD HAVE JUST GOTTEN RID OF YOU AS SOON AS SHE FOUND OUT, MERLIN KNOWS WE DON'T NEED ANY MORE SNAPE'S IN THIS WORLD!" She could barely breathe. She had know he would likely explode, but his words had stung more than she ever thought they could. One of her best friends in the world had just said he would prefer that she was dead than be Severus Snape's daughter. "HOW DARE YOU!" It was Harry who had shouted "AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE PUT HER THROUGH! HOW DARE YOU!" She watched as Ginny went to stand beside took a deep breath and spoke again. "Ron you were the first friend I ever had and even through everything I never believed we would lose that, but I can't allow you to talk to Mione like that. If you don't want to accept her for who she is that's fine but I can not be friends with someone who could say things like that." She watched as Ron relaxed slightly and thought it may all be ok in the end. She was wrong. Within seconds it had all gone out of the window. She watched almost in slow motion as Ron pulled his wand and aimed at her chest. The jumble of spells cast made it impossible to know who had cast what. she braced herself for a spell to hit, but it never came. It was Ron scrambling up from the floor that she noticed next. He was covered in boils and various other rather painful looking things and was in quite obvious pain. As she went to speak Ginny beat her to it. "You disgust me that you could treat a person like you have. Hermione is and always will be a sister to me and I will stand by her no matter what. You Ronald are no longer my brother if you are around I will not see you. I will not hear you. To me you no longer exist!" As Ginny had spoken a pure golden light had surrounded her sealing the oath she had just taken with herself. She watched as Ron's eye's widened for a moment before he stormed from the office slamming the door behind him.

For a moment they all stood there in shock. "Ginny, you didn't have to do that because of me. You just disowned you brother." "Mione, I have brothers and that waste of space that just left this office is not one of them." She hugged her friend tight trying desperately to stem the tears of gratitude flowing from her eyes. "On the bright side though." Harry began "Did you see the state of him when he left" With that they could do nothing else but laugh.

They all laughed and laughed until none of them could see through their own tears. It felt great to let go of the tension she had been feeling. "as much as I would love to spend some more time laughing and joking I really think I should go see Professor Snape. I haven't seen him since last night and I think I may have upset him already." She saw a strange look cross Harry's face before he asked "can I walk with a little on your way there?" she nodded and he turned "I'll see you later Gin. I think you are best to floo your parents and tell them what has happened before he gets to them first." Ginny smiled and waved as they left.

"So come on Mione, what happened?" "Well I told him about my life growing up and everything last night and he was great. As I was leaving I realised I wanted him to know that I was happy to have him as my father and a part of my life. So as I left I called him Dad. I could hear him crying Harry. I was going to go back in but I didn't think he would want me to see him like that, so I left and I haven't seen him since. He wasn't at breakfast and I'm worried that I really upset him last night. That it was to soon to drop something like that on him." Harry was smiling "Mione, I don't think what you heard last night was sadness. As I said we made our peace and I think you calling him Dad last night probably made him happier than you know. At the same time he is not a man who deals with emotions well, so the fact that he was not at breakfast is to be expected I think. The thing you have to make sure of is that you don't let him push you away, just to avoid his emotions. Hopefully he will open up to you in a way he hasn't been able to with someone like me." She was really grateful for Harry in that moment and hugged to her just before he left her outside Snape's door.

She knocked lightly and waited, after what seemed like an eternity the door opened and there he stood. "Hermione, now really isn't the best time," Harry had been right and now was the time to show him she wasn't going to run at his first bad mood. "Well I think now is the perfect time. It seems you have not left your rooms since last night, and while I'm sure most of that is my fault, I do believe we have things to talk about today and I really would rather not wait and allow you to stew any longer." She watch the shock cross his face but she wasn't done. "So are you planning to let me in or are you going to make me stand out here where anyone could walk past." Even after what she had said she was still quite shocked when he stepped aside to let her past.

"Hermione, what you need to understand is that I am a very private man and it's going to take awhile to get used to the fact that I have a daughter."

She knew it. "I knew it was to much for you." he looked confused "You knew what was to much?" "I knew that what I said last night was to much, you sat and listened to everything that happened to me and you were right, it did help to get it off my chest. You were so kind, then I went and ruined it by calling you Dad." She got up to leave, but before she could make it to the door she felt his hand on her arm. "Hermione, you can't possibly imagine what last night meant to me. To hear you call me Dad. well it may have been one of the greatest moments of my life, and has no bearing on my staying in my rooms today." Now she was the confused one "So if it wasn't that, then what was it?" "you need to realise that everything you told me last night affected me. I wanted to kill him for what he did to you and I knew if I did that I would lose you. so I stayed in my rooms and have been trying all day to control myself and not take my anger out on that pathetic excuse for a man that has even less right than me to call himself your father. I do however apologize if my absence lead you to believe you had done something wrong." she smiled "You are right, he does not deserve to call himself my father and he has never been my Dad. You alone have the right to be call that and that will not change. I don't want you to get into trouble because of him. I have you and Harry in my life and I plan to keep it that way. I am hoping as Harry seems to believe you and him have truly made peace that we can all get along." "Harry has matured a great deal since he was last my student and yes we have made our peace." "I really am glad to hear that. So onto the questions." He laughed "Why does it not surprise me that you have questions. very well ask away." she smile

"Ok. First how do you want to work us seeing each other and being able to get to know each other?" she waited "Ask them all and then I will answer, I believe that will be easier." she nodded

"besides Harry and Ginny, of course would you like me to tell people if they ask?

I would like to permanently remove my glamour would that be a problem for you?

would you have a problem with people know you are my Dad? Oh and who my mum is?

I already guessed that you would prefer for me to call you Professor Snape or Sir in class and general public situations, but what would you truly prefer for me to call you around my friends or an private?

and lastly. I have know for quite some time that you are my father and have accepted it, at some point in the future once everything has settled I would like to take your last name, would you be ok with that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just like to play with them.

A.N I have a few chapters written up but plan after this one to try and update once a week to give me time to write more. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, it's so nice so read that people are liking it. Kya x

HPOV

She had sat back and waited, when all she really wanted to do was leave. He has yet to say a word.

"Right here we go." he drawled

"I would like to make time at very least twice a week during term time. Hopefully more during holidays. Of course besides your friends whom already know of the situation, I have no problem with what you decide to tell people. As long a you give me some warning. If removing your glamour permanently is what you wish why should I have a problem with that. Your looks show who you truly are and the fact that you are willing to show that to the world means a lot to me. I believe I have already answered that I am more than happy for people to know I am your father and that your mother is Lily. I would ask however for you to curb the details as much as possible, I am a private man and would like it to stay that way. In private you may call what you wish be it Dad or Severus. The same applies for if your friends are with you. I will even try to tolerate the red headed dunderhead. Yes in term time I would appreciate that you will continue to refer to me as Sir or Professor in school hours. Your last question requires a little more thought. I understand you have known me to be your father for quite some time, but I would not want you to take my name just because it is what you think would make me happy, though believe me it would. I would only agree if it was what you truly wanted. I do need you to think on the fact, that while your friends may have been very accepting, once this all gets out there will be a lot of people who will not be. So my suggestion is that you wait until everything has settled down and then we can talk it through again."

Well as answers went it had all been ok there was just one point she wanted to make. "Thank you for answering my questions, but I do have things to say. I do understand that as soon as this gets out, things will get a little hectic. But I'm proud to call you my Dad and taking your name is something I want. I don't care what everyone else thinks. As long as you are ok with the whole thing then that's all that matters. I have spent my whole life carrying the name of a despicable man and would very much like to bid rid of that. To begin my life anew with the name of my true Father. It means so much to me that you have so easily accepted me as your daughter and I will happily tell the world. I appreciate that you are willing to make an effort with my friends though you will have no need to worry about Ronald" She took a deep breath and waited. She couldn't look him in the eye, so she kept her gaze to the floor. She stay like that until she felt his finger under her chin. She slowly lifted her head to look at him. What she saw surprised her. He had tears in his eyes and as he spoke she could hear the emotion in his voice.

"Hermione, I never imagined that I would find someone to love me. I certainly never imagined that I would have a Daughter. Now here I am finding myself with a beautiful, intelligent, strong willed, logical and intensely loyal daughter who is happy to accept me as a part of her life. It's rather overwhelming and wonderful and terrifying all rolled into one. For once in my life I find myself unable to mask all of the emotions all of this is causing to surface. Of course if you wish to take my name, I have no problem with it. In fact I couldn't be prouder. I just worry that it could be difficult for you." She watched as it dawned on him "What do you mean i don't have to worry about..."

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. She watched his face return to his normal mask of indifference as he stood to answer it. "Draco, do come in, I guess it's time you learn the truth." _Draco! oh shit!_ was all she could think "So Draco, to what do I owe this visit?" She watched the sly smile spread across Draco's face as he answered. "Really Godfather, can I not just visit you without being accused of have an ulterior motive?" It was Severus's turn to gain a sly smile. Something more was going on here and she would have to find out what it was. She watched the look her Dad was giving Draco and had to stop herself from laughing. "Ok fine, I heard Granger was here and I wanted to run a study group idea past the both of you. the only ones that are really working, she is running and a lot of the Slytherin's wont use them." Her dad raised his eyebrow and just looked at Draco "My idea is to combine the groups and run them jointly hopefully that would help bring more students together." She smiled. He was good. "It's fine with me, as long as Miss Granger is in agreement and it doesn't affect your own school work." again she smiled as she glanced from him to Draco. She looked to Severus for permission and at his nod she spoke. "Well I have no problem with it but I will have to speak with my Father and see if he believes it will effect my other school work or if it could be beneficial." Draco looked successfully confused until she continued "So Dad, what do you think of the idea?" The shocked look on Draco's face was perfect. "I believe this endeavour could work in your favour." she couldn't help her small giggle. "Well if that's the case. Mr Malfoy, I would very much like to go ahead with your plan." He nodded and stood to leave "I will arrange a meeting with you to discuss it further. Godfather I shall call in for a chat some other time."

As he left and finally shut the door behind him, she heard a small noise that told her, her father wanted her attention. As she turned to look at him she saw the smirk was back on his face. "Hermione, while I'm sure you realise I had no problem with you informing Draco that you are my daughter. You need to understand that I have known him since he was a baby and I have watched over you since you arrived here at eleven. What makes you think the two of you could hide something from me? Now tell me the truth or will find out on my own." She giggled at the protective tone in his voice. "Well I guess I should have known better." he nodded "Since we came back after the war Draco, Harry and I have come to a sort of truce and have managed to put the past behind us. it is not common knowledge yet but hopefully soon it will be and more inter house friendships can form from it." again he motioned for her to go on "His coming here today was a dare of sorts. I said he couldn't turn up and ask you something while I was here without you guessing something was going on. He lost."

He laughed. He actually laughed. "He should have known better than to try and get something past me. Most of all he should have known better than to have lost." she smiled "It's not really his fault. I made the bet so there was no way he could really win." "So my dear there really is some Slytherin in you after all." "I think I have always known that. How many times do you think that side of me got Harry, Ron and I out of trouble. Ronald has always been Gryffindor through and through. Harry however as I'm sure you have seen has a fair amount of Slytherin in him to. It wouldn't surprise me if Lily had a few of those same traits as well." he smiled "she did indeed, and she knew very well how to use them." She watched as his expression changed. she felt bad for bringing Lily up when it obviously hurt him, and going by the look on his face it was time to go. "I really want to talk to Harry about this whole Ron situation so I should go. Can I come see you tomorrow?" "Of course you may, I will see you then." she was just about to shut the door when she heard what she had dreaded "Get back here young lady. What situation?" She should have known he would pick up on it "Well went I told them about you Ronald as I expected did not take it well. He said some rather hurtful things. It all ended with Harry no longer his friend and Ginny disowning him as her brother and Ronald in pain from a very justified round of hexes." She saw the anger on his face and knew he was not going to let this one go. "Off you go and speak with Harry. I need to speak with the Headmistress." She nodded and left knowing that this could end very badly for Ron.

She headed to the room of requirement and fell through the door laughing. "well how did it go?" came Draco's voice from across the room. He was sat on a plush sofa next to Harry and Ginny and they had obviously been there a while. "After you left I got it. He knew something was up. but he seemed good with the fact that we are all friends. He did say you are a Slytherin and shouldn't have lost a bet in the first place. So good luck with that. The only issue is he has now gone to see McGonagall to talk to her about what happened in her office earlier." they all grimaced lightly but it was Ginny who spoke "Oh well it deserves anything Snape throws at him. Harry we still have to floo mum and dad. They did say they wanted to talk to you about it all." Harry nodded and off they went with a little wave to Hermione and Draco.

"So? did he guess?" Draco asked smiling. She shook her head "Not a clue." she giggled and screamed as he launched himself at her and tickled "Draco stop, please I can't breathe." she laughed. Of course he stopped but as his lips met hers nothing else mattered.

They were just settling into a comfortable place in front of the fire with a blanket covering them when they felt a presence in the room with them. As they looked up, they looked straight into the eyes of Severus Snape. "My chambers. Ten Minutes. Don't be late!" "Oh shit!" they both chorused together as he swept from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just like to play with them.

SPOV

He stalked back into his rooms and poured himself a fire whisky to him while he waited for them to arrive. How could they have been so idiotic?. At first he thought he had been seeing things but it didn't take long for him to dismiss that thought. He was greatful that they had not realised that the door to the room of requirement was ajar or he would never have caught them. But even then to walk in and find His Godson and his Daughter naked on a rug together was the least he had expected. Now he just had to calm himself enough so as not to let his temper get the best of him and ruin what he was trying to build with Hermione.

There was a rather timid knock at the door and he knew they had finally made it. "come" he called trying to keep the anger he felt out of his voice. They looked terrified and so they should. "Sit!" "What in the name of merlin did you think you were doing?" he asked still barely containing his temper. after a glance it was Hermione who answered. "Well if you had come to spy on us a little earlier I'm sure you would have asked a different question. But to answer as honestly as possible. We were cuddling on what must have been one of the softest rugs the room of requirement has ever provided for us." It took almost all of his will not to rage at her. Before he could speak however she continued "As for anything you saw or anything that came before it for that matter, it really is none of your business. I may be your daughter but given that I am of age, my sex life has nothing to do with you. Before you say about Draco either. You may be his godfather but his sex life in none of your concern either. If his own father does not have a problem with it then nor should you!" He could barely speak. He stood and walked to his fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo power flung it into the flames. Dipping his head into the now green flames he called out "Lucius! Lucis bloody Malfoy! get your arrogant arse through here right now!" He poured himself another drink and waited. "What in Merlin kind of summons was that you snarky old bat?" Well that was better than it could have been.

He nodded towards the pair sat on the sofa "Ah I see." Lucius said pouring himself a drink and sitting beside Severus "I know you have often given Draco more leniency than you should given that he is your godson. But what has he done that caused that atrocious summons?" "Well let me see first he tried to pull the wool over my eyes, with the aid of a Gryffindor. Then worst of all I found him in the room of requirement, naked on a rug with my daughter!" "My old friend, may I speak with him?" he nodded. "Draco, what in merlin were you playing at? What happened to you and Miss Granger? I was lead to believe it was serious between the two of you, and now this. It is not acceptable and whatever your godfather decides on as punishment will stick!" He watched as the shock hit his friend "Wait! You don't have a daughter!" It took a good half hour to explain the whole thing to Lucius. Draco and Hermione had been sent away after being told they would be having a discussion tomorrow. "Now my old friend, tell me how long you have been allowing those two to have sex under your roof?" He saw Lucius pale. "Believe me Severus, had I known she was your daughter I would have come to you before allowing anything of the sort. But Cissa said I was to leave them be, that Hermione was a bright girl and they would be just fine." "I know it seems I am over reacting but I have only just found out she is mine and I dont know what to do with these feeling. I know that she is of age but there is much more to it than that. I worry about her Lucius." His friend smiled sadly at him "I understand more than you know my friend. she turned up at the manor one morning during the last holiday and..." Lucius hesitated "Oh merlin she looked awful. Cissa took her to a room and helped get her cleaned up but she wouldn't say what had happened to her. Cissa told me of the state of her arms. She hurts herself doesn't she?" he nodded "have you spoken to her of your own struggle, you know it may help her." "I can't not yet. She has to much to deal with as it is. I can't lay that on her now." Lucius smiled "Severus, have you not realised that confiding your past to her will not only likely help her more than anything else you could do, but will also help create a stronger bond between the two of you. If you need any advice try asking me to come through nicely. I must get back Cissa will be waiting. I shall see you tomorrow for our fatherly shaming session." He nodded "Thank you old friend." He had a lot to think about before he next spoke to Hermione.

It was following a very long and restless night that he welcomed Lucius into his chambers, to aid him in shaming their children. They were both rather enjoying watching the nervous looks they were getting off the pair. "Well I think it's time you explained yourselves don't you?" He asked looking at them directly. Just as they were about to speak he noticed the look his daughter was given Draco and something inside him clicked. "Lucius, would you and Draco give me a moment alone with Hermione please.?" Lucius escorted his son from the room.

He sat beside his daughter and calmly began to speak "Hermione, I think it's time we talked don't you?" She wouldn't look at him now so he continued "How much have you hurt yourself and where?" he asked still calm. She looked up then and the fire was back in her eyes. "It doesn't matter. I'm an adult. I can deal with it on my own as I have always done!" "Hermione, I do not want for you to deal with everything alone as I did. I want to be able to help you get thought things that cause you to wish to harm yourself." "what do you mean like you did?" He knew this was it "I understand your problems with that man possibly more than you know. My father while I was growing up was a drunken abusive bastard and I dealt with it in the only way I knew how." As he finished he rolled his sleeves up to reveal his own scars. She gasped "How long?" "It stopped quite some time ago now, but it went on for far to long. Longer than it would have if I had received the help I needed. I don't want that to be the case for you." She had tears in her eyes as she spoke "I didn't realise, I'm so sorry. But surely you can understand that even with help it's not as easy as just stopping. It's going to take time." She took a deep breath "I really am sorry that you had to find Draco and I like that. But you need to understand that we love each other and are both of age. ultimately it is our choice." He sighed "Very well, but please at least promise me you are being safe. As far as the self harming is concerned if you feel the need to do it, please come to me if not before then at least after. I will not be dissapointed if you do it but I would like to know. I just wish to know that you are safe and to help you if you will allow it." She didn't really know what what to say to that so instead she just nodded her agreement while she was trying to find her voice. Which admittedly being her didn't take very long.  
"I can understand where you are coming from Dad. I need to ask you though how did you even find us? Didn't you say you were going to see the Headmistress?" "Hermione I had spent an hour with Minerva before coming to find you to explain what had been discussed concerning the red headed nit wit. I know you and Harry favour the room of requirement so it was the first place I chose to look." She hadn't realised they had been there that long "Ok i can see your point. Anyway what did the Headmistress have to say, because I'm guessing she wouldn't agreed to expel him." He smiled which she wasn't really sure was a good thing "Minerva was disgusted by his behaviour as well as I. No she has not agreed to expel him, she has in fact gone one better. Now she was confused "She has called a meeting with his family for this afternoon. We would both like you to be there, as would the Weasley's. You do not have to attend but I believe it would be of benefit if you did." She could see why her father and the Headmistress would want her there but as for Molly and Arthur she was unsure. "I'll come but I'm not so sure it will turn out so well my being there."

It was time. She made her way to McGonagall's office with her father beside her. She was unsurprised when they entered without knocking. What did shock her was they greeting she received from not only Molly and Arthur, but from all of them. The twins were the first to come to her, followed by Bill, Charlie and even Percy. As she looked around she saw Ginny sat beside Harry both smiling and moving up for her to sit. She couldn't believe it they were all here and none of them seemed to be against her. "Well as I believe everyone is here. I shall call for Ronald to be brought up." said McGonagall her voice firm.  
It was ten minutes later that he arrived. At first his face broke into a smile to see his family all gathered. That was until he saw her. "WHAT'S THAT DOING HERE!?" That was all it took. In seconds he had been pinned to the wall a twin on each arm "Hermione, is like a sister to us. How dare you treat her like this?" they chorused together. Ron was quite obviously in shock but still they continued their voices almost blending together "You have already lost a sister if you carry on the way you are going you will lose at very least two brothers as well. As it is we do not wish to speak to you for the foreseeable future." With that they let him go and came to sit with Ginny, Harry and her. Ron look like he would soon explode, but somehow he was managing to hold himself in check. Perhaps it was the presence of his mother but she did not expect it would last long. As Percy stepped forward she realised that they planned to take it in turns telling him what they thought. "I may not know Hermione as well as the rest, but I do know she has always been loyal to you even in times you let her and Harry down. For you to act the way you have is unacceptable and I will stand by Hermione in anything she may need. Hopefully you will come to see the error of your ways before you lose any more of your family." with that he joined the twins at her side. She couldn't believe what was happening as first Charlie then Bill both told how disgusted they were with his behaviour and joined her also. Then it came time for Arthur "Ronald you are my son and as such I will always love you, but Hermione is like a daughter to me as Harry is a son and I will not abide your behaviour. You have caused all that has been said to you and I will ask no one to change their mind. Your own sister has disowned you and I shall respect her choice. You have made your bed son and you shall be left to lay in it alone." "I can not imagine how a son of mine could be so callous." it was Molly's turn "I raised you better than this. If you thought you would get away with coming running to me, then you thought wrong. I would have removed you from Howarts away from Hermione, but your father will not have you at home and your brothers refuse to have you. Minerva and Severus have agreed to keep an eye on you and you will be expected to only leave your room for classes and meals. If I hear different I will remove you myself and the punishment will be severe." as watched in shock as Molly came to stand beside her and laid a gentle had on her shoulder. "Ronald Weasley. As Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I hereby remove any titles or privileges you may have gained whist within this school. You are to remain in your rooms at all times with the exception of classes and meal times. On a more personal note. You have always been a head strong boy, but how it can have come to this I will never know. To turn on your friends that way is the lowest I have ever seen you fall. Now get out of my sight."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just like to play with them.

HPOV

Three months had passed since Severus had told her, he just wanted her to be safe and go to him if she ever felt that way again. Until today she had, had no problem keeping her word. As she looked at the glowing pink orb that was dancing in front of her, she didn't know what else to do. She began running herself a bath and carefully from the back of her bathroom things she removed her blade. The first cut felt like such a relief. As she touched her blade to her skin for a second time it hit her just what she was doing. She roughly covered her cuts and pulled her clothes back on it was time to keep good to her word at least in some part.

She shakily stood and made her way to the dungeons. The door opened within seconds of her first knock "Oh Hermione" she knew he had seen her hastily covered arm. He moved aside to let he past and with a wave he summoned supplies and began to tend to her wounds.

Some where in the middle of fixing her up she looked up into his eyes "I'm so sorry Dad." She said quietly "You have no need to say sorry Hermione. Would you like to tell me what triggered this?" How could she tell him. He would be so disappointed in her. Then it clicked. He would have cast a non verbal possibly wandless diagnostic spell on her to ensure her arm was the only place.

"You already know don't you?" His face did not change even as he spoke "Yes I already know. I wished to give you a chance to tell me yourself if that was what you wanted." "Your not disappointed in me?" Now he smiled "Please don't be stupid little one. I was most definitely surprised. I know you were taking your potions but from what I can tell from the spell. This may well have happened just after your bout of flu. It would have knocked your potion off. So I guess some of it is my fault I should not have presumed you would know that." "Thank you. I can't tell you how much it means to hear that your not disappointed in me and for helping me yet again. Now though I need a different type of advice." he waited "How do I tell Draco that he is going to father. Then comes Lucius and Narcissa." now he was laughing "Draco will be just fine little one. He has always wanted children. Narcissa will be thrilled to have a grandchild to dote on. As for Lucius all I would ask is that you and Draco allow me to be there when he is told. He will be thrilled of course. Once the shock wears off. I know he sees you as a daughter already, no matter what happens." It was her turn to notice his slip "You know something don't you?" He sighed "Yes I do. I was of course sworn to secrecy. I will tell you but only because I believe you knowing will be better for everyone concerned." Now she was worried "You are not to reveal that I have told you however as it would hurt his pride. Draco came to me three days ago to ask permission to marry you. which brings me to my main reason for telling you. I do not wish you to think once you have told him should he ask you, that he is only doing so because you are carrying his child." She smiled and relaxed somewhat "thank you Dad. I don't know what I would do without you." She felt the tears leak from her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close "It will all be just fine my darling, you'll see. Now shall we summon my dearest Godson and have a little fun before you tell him?" She smiled "I think that could be the perfect way to make me feel better. Of course it also gives you the chance to have your fun." He smirked "Oh of course. Shall we begin?"

She expected him to go to the fireplace or send a patronus but instead he walked out the door, only to return moments later with a very pale Draco in tow. "So Draco, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked. To keep from giving anything away she slipped a mask of sadness over her features. "I don't know what you mean Severus. What exactly have I done that needs explaining?" His eyes glanced up at her. It was time to get involved "You told me it would be ok. You said he would be happy." Draco paled further and she nearly laughed as her Dad sat him in an armchair and made his way to the fireplace. She knew he was making it eaiser for her by telling them all at once. Not that it meant he wasn't going to have his fun at the same time. "LUCIUS!" he called having thrown the floo power with such force that Draco seemed to shrink into his chair. "Lucius! I don't care for nice right now, get your arse here right now, and bring Narcissa with you!" it took no time at all for Draco's parent to arrive and unlike the last time Lucius looked unamused "What's he done? You only ever summon us both when it's big and even then it's rare for you to use Cissa's full name." She watched as her dad walked to his drinks cabinet and pour three whisky's a sherry and a glass of water. He handed the sherry to Narcissa and the whisky's to Lucius, Draco and he handed her the water he spoke. "If you think I will allow one single drop of alcohol to pass your lips now you are very much mistaken." It was Narcissa who picked up his meaning first. "Severus, is she?" He nodded "Cissa whatever are you two on about? Is she what?" She watched as it dawned on him "No it's not possible. I'm to young for it to be that. Draco have I taught you nothing!?" Draco thanks possibly in part to the whisky had gained some colour and she was sure she had seen a look pass between her father and him "I'm sorry father and I know this will not change how you feel." He looked to her

"Hermione, I had planned to do this next week. So I apologize that it is not all it could be. Hermione I love you more each day and I could never bare to lose the light you have brought into my life. I want to spend everyday from now until eternity with you by my side. To hear you are carrying my child changes so much. I did not realise that my heart had any room left, that you had not already filled but instead it seems to have only grown. Hermione Jean Snape, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife.?"

She know if she could speak. She had tears running down her faceand she could hear Narcissa crying behind her. "Oh Draco that was so beautiful. Yes, Yes a thousand time Yes." with that she pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around him. The next voice she heard was her fathers. "Well old friend it seems you owe me a hundred galleons." her eyes shot up to her father "Which part was a bet?" she asked trying to stay calm. "Don't stress yourself. I merely bet Lucius three days ago that Draco would ask you to marry him within the month." She laughed knowing her dad had gotten one up on Lucius. "As long as it wasn't about the baby." "Never my darling. I will help and support you with the baby as much as the two of you need." "Ahem?" They all looked to Lucius "What do you mean you will? I should hope you mean we will. I will have no daughter in law of mine go without, and I would dare anyone to suggest that I would not go to the ends of this earth for my grandchild." She looked to Draco and placed his hand on her stomach "I get the feeling we are going to have a rather overprotected little one here don't you?" She laughed as she glanced over to see her father and Lucius arguing over who would be paying for the wedding. Narcissa on the other hand looked concerned.

"Narcissa, may I speak with you in the library if you don't mind to much." Narcissa glanced at the two men "Draco will keep them busy and I'm sure once he informs them that we wished to speak alone none will bother us." She lead the way and once inside offered Narcissa a seat. "I asked to talk with you, because you looked so very worried. Is it the baby? The marriage? Or perhaps something else.?" Narcissa smiled "I could not be more thrilled about the wedding or the baby. My concern is how much pressure this will all put on you. I will of course help as much as I can with regards to the pregnancy but I would also like to offer my services in helping to plan the wedding." "I know you worry about me and it means a lot to me that you have accepted me into your family so readily. I would be so greatful for the help with planning this wedding as I have no idea of where to start. I do however have a favour to ask and as favours go it is a very large one." "Anything my dear." "I need a potion and the only one who can brew it strong enough would be Dad. I can't ask him to do it for me however and risk giving to much away encase it does not work." Narcissa looked confused "What kind of potion is it Hermione? Will it harm you or the baby?" She had expected questions as soon as this plan had formed in her head "I need the strongest antidote to the draught of living death as possibly can be made. it needs to work on someone who has been under for a lot of years. Really I don't know for sure if it is even possible that it could work after so long. All the stasis spell say everything is normal. She has even aged normally." Narcissa gasped "She? You don't mean?" She nodded "Lily."


	7. Chapter 7

A.N - Sorry for the late update its been a really hectic week. I received a couple of reviews mentioning StrongHermione's story and just wanted to add this note. Before writing or posting this story I had not read the story by StrongHermione. Any chapters I post up until Chapter 12 were already pre written. I have since read the story in question and must say it's a wonderful story that I enjoyed reading I would also like to say thanks to Tenshi-Writer who gave her the original brief for her story. I have spoken to StrongHermione to make sure she did not think I was copying her story. Thank you all for following and reviewing it means a lot.

kya

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I just like to play with them.

HPOV

"Lily."

The name seemed to echo around the room and she was more than grateful that her father and Lucius could still be heard arguing in the other room. "But Hermione she's dead. I've been to her grave with Severus." Narcissa replied her voice now a whisper.

"No she is very much alive. It seems from the diary I have that when she stood between Riddle and Harry she wasn't just granted protection for him. In giving up her life for him the way she did. She was gifted life herself. From what she wrote. She woke up in the ruined house to find Harry already gone and she knew she had been meant to die. So she ensured she would be safe and one day found, and took the draught. She has been in that same place since under all manner of spells keeping her healthy until she can wake."

"Do you realise what this means Hermione?"

"Yes it means that I have to try and wake her. To give her the chance to see her son and the man she loved again."

"OH my dear I'm sure she will want to see you too, once she finds out who you are." She shrugged

"My main concern is Harry and Dad we shall see about me later. Please say you will help me. I don't know who else I can confide in. I haven't even told Draco because Dad can read him like an open book. I know you have shields that can keep him out as do I"

"Of course I will help, I don't know how we can get him to brew it however without raising suspicion" She smiles

"I have already thought of that. The bet earlier does it happen often?" She was glad when she heard Narcissa laugh

"Oh yes. That is perfect Darling. We can start an argument between my Husband and your father. It's happened before. They argue about this potion or that, then Lucius makes it a bet and it falls to me to take your fathers potion and have it tested and verified. Then of course tell my dear husband he has lost again." she listened for a moment but all noise had stopped "they will no doubt be in here very soon. shall we start it now?"

She nodded the voices had started once more but had moved now to just outside the door "Oh Yes, I remember his first lesson vividly. Bottling fame, Brewing glory and of course trying to get Harry to mess up with his question about the draught of living death." The door was open and all the men were listening now

"It was fascinating, I looked it up after that and was surprised at the time that something so powerful had such a mild antidote," she could almost hear her dad's brain ticking but she ignored it

"Oh yes. I do think you are right. Snarky or not you had a much better Professor in Severus than we had. I wish we had someone who put as much care in as him, rather than old Slughorn. But what ever made you keep looking, most your age would not have made it to the end of class before forgetting such things. Though now that you mention it, you are right it is a rather mild antidote to such a powerful draught. You would have thought someone would have tried to make it stronger."

"Oh don't be so daft Cissa, it's not possible is it old friend?" Lucius butted in. Narcissa had played her husband like a fiddle

"Of course it is, but why make such a thing when it's not needed?" her dad replied

"You can not be serious Severus. It's just not possible. The longest the antidote can be used is two weeks. That's the end of it. You can not make it last longer." she saw the look in her dad's eyes. The plan was working perfectly

"I will have you know I could make it last as long as I wished. Forget weeks or months, I could make it last years should I wish to." Lucius sneered

"Fine if that's so. One thousand galleons says that you can not make that antidote last ten years." Ten wasn't enough. Then thankfully her dad countered

"Ten years is nothing. Two thousand galleons says I can make it viable for Twenty-five years." they shook hands

"Done" Her dad had already turned to Narcissa "we will be needing your services to get the finished product verified if you will?" Narcissa smiled

"Of course as always. When should I expect a Product to have tested?" She couldn't have been more grateful to Narcissa for asking that very question.

"Well given that I have money riding on this I wish to ensure it is perfect. I would say a month given that I also have classes to teach."

"Very well I shall expect it in one month. then you two can settle yet another bet." She smiled at Hermione before turning back to Lucius "Oh and dearest husband of mine. Remember that when you lose as you so often seem to do. If you decide to moan to me about it you will regret it so much more than last time." Lucius paled

"Yes of course my darling dear. Severus, Draco? shall we leave these lovely ladies to their talk and go enjoy a rather fine brandy I have in my study.?" Both her father and Draco looked at her, but on her nod they followed behind Lucius. no sooner had they gone and she had turned to Narcissa

"I don't know what to say. I don't... I can't thank you enough for helping me with this."

"Hermione my sweet girl, there is no need to thank me. I am happy to help.

"I still wouldn't have been able to do it without you. Not without him finding out the truth anyway. And now with your help I only have to wait a month to have the antidote in my ..."

"Hermione?"

"What if it doesn't work? What if it does and she wants nothing to do with Dad or Harry?" What if Dad is angry for my not telling him?"

"Hermione, stop worrying it will all be just fine. You will never know the outcome if you don't try. Now come we have wedding plans to talk of."

They flooed to Narcissa's rooms and from there made their way to the study. As they drew closer she had to try not to laugh. They had decided to trick them and the plan was becoming clearer in her mind by the minute. Narcissa knocked lighty on the door before enterignto find the men well into a bottle of brandy.

"So have you lovely ladies come to any decisions on this wedding?" asked Lucius with a sly smile.

"well yes in fact we have." she said her face serious

"We have decided on charcoal grey and a variety of pinks as the colour scheme." She watched them all cringe. As she looked at Narcissa neither of them could keep from laughing

"And what is so funny?" asked her father. She could barely breathe from laughing

"Oh dad, did you really think I would make you wear pink or red for that matter. The colours are to be pale blues and greens as i have decided I would like a winter wedding held outside in the grounds here at the manor."

She could see the relief flood the faces of all three men and she could not keep from laughing again. It was Narcissa who spoke next

"Lucius, Severus I shall leave the mens robes to you. I will contact your tailor and give him the colour scheme. Once Draco has chosen his grooms men you can deal with the rest. I will aid Hermione with the other arrangements all I will require from the both of you is access to your vaults." they both nodded their agreement and then the conversation returned to brandy and bets.


End file.
